Prototype:Predator
by hydra1100
Summary: The Military has devoloped new technology that could spell an end to the Hunters,The Infection and even Alex Mercer


**things i dont own: helicopter, prototype(i wish), supersoldiers, infected, hunter.**

**things i do own:predator, bloodhound**

Almost there, he was almost there.

He couldn't take it anymore the pressure, the helicopters, the tanks the annoying bullets that baited him into coming nearer only to be blown back by a rocket from a tank or a helicopter. And the supersoldiers that grappled him and threw him before he could react. But he got back at them; no supersoldiers ever threw him twice.

But now he was here. Deep in infected territory where he wouldn't be bothered by the military.

Landing on a military transport he saw a marine cowering inside. "Lying down on the job eh?" he said as he reached in and grabbed the poor marine.

He was about to consume him when a myriad of growls and snarls reached his ears. Turning he saw a large group of infected staring at him hungrily."Finally a challenge." dropping the marine he jumped off and faced them.

Seeing that most of them were standing on a fallen security gate he simply put his foot on the top of the gate and pushed sending them all back into the flaming ruins of an army transport truck. After watching their fiery demise he smiled, _"killing heals the soul"_ he thought as he turned away to see a hunter charging at him. As it tried to ram into him he merely side stepped and grabbed the top of its head letting its own momentum snap its neck. "yep killing heals the soul" he said as he turned and walked away.

Suddenly he heard explosions and screams from people who had managed to avoid the infection. He turned what he saw surprised him.

Blackwatch!

What were they doing here? Even them the all important Blackwatch never set foot this deep in infected territory.

Here he was king, nothing (it's a pun, what do you think I was listening to right now) dared challenge him if it valued its life.

Now mind you many of them didn't value life and were only tools for Greene but he could kill anything that he met here.

I don't feel like fighting them, sure killing heals the soul but I kill one and then 5 more and then a tank then a helicopter then supersoldiers.

Long story short kill one kill' em all (another Metallica pun).

He turned around and ran around the fallen steel and concrete barriers they used to protect their bases. Those things were pretty useless when you thought about it.

They were easily broken by him and the infected.

_"They do make a fairly good dent in anything you throw them at, though"_ he thought a hint of a smile playing across his face. Seeing an abandoned bus he ripped the doors off and went inside.

A small voice in the back of his head said "_wont they notice the doors being ripped off?" _He almost laughed this was infected territory they'd be thinking the passengers were lucky there wasn't a huge hole in the side.

He sat down in the back and shifted to the guise of a dead civilian, controlling the transformation so the disguise covered up the armor-like skin underneath.

They were in an infected zone you can never be to careful.

Suddenly a thought hit him concentrating he began to give off the smell of a hunter, just enough to keep infected away(hunters are up picked up there on the food chain after all) and not be picked up by Blackwatch.

They had developed technology that picked up the scent of hunters so they could find and eliminate them or know when they were coming. They called it "predator" .

They had even made an entirely new class of specialists, Hunter Specialists. They knew close to everything about hunters, how they ate, slept, and how to track them. They had the predator technology implanted in their eyes, noses, mouth, and tongue (to taste the AIR and so on). They had surgery so they had super strength nearly equal to hunters, had something in their heart that created liquid bloodtox. Apparently the idea behind this was so if a hunter took a bite out of them or injured them they could use it against them. There was another purpose if they died it turned them into a bloodtox gas bomb that would last about 5 hours. Their hands were also worked on giving them retractable two-inch claws that secreted bloodtox. They could jump almost as far as a hunter, had a "miraculous" healing factor, and due to the bloodtox constantly coursing through their veins were immune to the virus.

How did he know all this?

He had been at the briefing when they were introduced.

According to Randall they were to

_**Flashback**_

"Take down one of the biggest infected threats. During our studies of hunters we noticed they will eat dead infected and even other hunters. This means that theoretically the hunter specialist or Predator could slash one and move on. Then another hunter eats that one, gets some bloodtox, and runs back to a hive and BAM!" He emphasized this by slamming his fist on the table" next thing you know infected that were around that hive go on touch more spread the bloodtox and bam the infections gone" "sir" a general said. "It was my understanding that bloodtox merely dissolves anything infected. How could it spread like what you're saying?" "Ah I was hoping someone would ask that. Well you see we had our scientists work on bloodtox and now it has a more prolonged effect, allowing it to spread before dissolving the carrier infected." "Sir, how do u know if it will work as well as you say?" "Because we tested it. We captured an infected, exposed it to bloodtox version 2, and released it. We also implanted a tracking chip so a modified UAV (the flying viral detectors) could follow it with a camera. We noticed the farther it spreads the more it seems to thin out until it isn't effective anymore. Dismissed" The officers left. The questioning general left base careful to avoid the viral detectors. Once he was out of sight of the base he ducked into a back alley and checking he was unseen turned back into Alex mercer. Walking out of the alley he mused. These predators as they were called could be trouble. At least they cant detect it like the supersoldiers. Or could they? He pulled out the file he had been given at the beginning of the briefing and sat down to read it. Hmm it appeared that the "predator" technology in their eyes allowed them to see the infected similar to his infected vision. That will make infiltrating bases harder. _"Eh I'll figure a way around it"_ he thought as he noticed something else they could smell hunters and would start tracking them as soon as they smelled them. _"That will make it easy" _he had learned to control his scent and could smell like a soldier or an infected. _"I'll just lure them into an alley or sewer by smelling like a hunter and then ambush them." _Well it looked like he had found their weakness and that's all he needed the file for he was about to toss it when he realized someone could find it and use it to track him. Plus he might need it later. He would give it to Dana; she liked that kind of thing in the weird way that a stalker likes shoes. He turned and headed for her apartment. It was lucky he hadn't tossed it they could have found Dana's safe house and ragland's morgue. _"Damn bloodhound soldiers"_

**Right now reader =?**

**So who wants another chapter?**


End file.
